peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 November 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-11-16 ; Comments *John mentions that he did a gig the previous night at Manchester South. ‘Really one of the best nights I’ve had in years. Genuinely so’. *A 90 minute recording of a three hour show is available. *Selected Dance and International tracks are available on File 2. Sessions *Tiger #1. Recorded 1996-11-03.The song ‘Icicle’ is available on the various artists 4xCD - 'Kats Karavan'? . The songs 'Ray Travez' and 'Where's The Love' are not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *'File 1 '''begins *Nub: ‘Harrier (7 inch – Fall Guy)’ Rough Trade *Billy Bragg: ‘Never Had No One Ever (Various Artists CD – The Smiths Is Dead)’ Les Inrockuptibles *Jay Ray: ‘Thrill Of The Chase (CD – November)’ MFS # *Floors: 'The Bee (CD – Superbe)' Dead Elvis Records *Tiger: ‘She’s OK’ (Peel Session) *Disciples: ‘Absolute Motion (LP – Infinity Density Of Dub)’ Dubhead # *Tipper: ‘Six Pak (12 inch)’ Fuel Records # *Snowpony: ‘Easy Way Down (7 inch)’ See No Evil :: ''(4:30 news) *Dumb: ‘Hard (CD – Thirsty)’ Up Records *LE1 1FB: 'Step Correct (12 inch)’ 5HQ Recordings # *Jonathan Fire*Eater: ‘The Beautician (12 inch – Tremble Under Boom Lights)’ Medicine Label *Hasil Adkins: 'Mean Woman Blues (LP – Look At That Caveman Go!! )' Norton Records *Blueboy: ‘Love Yourself (7 inch )’ Shinkansen *Sense: ‘Back To Energy (12 inch – 6th Sense EP )’ Rotation Records # *Tiger: ‘Icicle’ (Peel Session) *Soul-Junk: ‘Quite Alright Rockers (CD – 1953)’ Homestead Records *Armstrong: ‘You Deserve To Succeed (7 inch - Split with Mumbo Jet)' Size 8 Records *Sidi Touré: ‘Hoga (CD – Hoga)’ Sterns *Agebaby: ‘Got Your Name Got Your Number (7 inch – Sparkle EP)’ Sparkle Records *Smudge: ‘Caller Are You There? (CD – You Me Carpark...Now )’ Half A Cow Records *Prince Jammy: ‘Chalice Dub (Various Artists CD – Nexus Dub)’ Tamoki Wambesi # *Fags: ‘My Boyfriend Is A Janitor (7 inch )’ Westside Audio Laboratories *Revolutionary Corps Of Teenage Jesus: ‘Supermarket Interference #3 (12 inch – Protection Rat EP )’ Creeping Bent :: (5:30 news) *Eska: ‘Running On Sum Six Dew (7 inch )’ Love Train *Murphy’s Law: ‘20 Seconds Bass Remix (12 inch )’ Second Movement Recordings # *'File 1' ends *Dub Doctor: Sunrise Dub (album – Zulu Dance) Reggae On Top ROT-11 # *Cade: Affleck unknown release, transcribed from inlay # *Dreadzone: Skeleton At The Feast (album - Dubnology 2: Lost In Bass) Middle Earth MIDDLE 7 # *Aphex Twin: Corn Mouth (album - Richard D. James Album) Warp WARPCD43 # *Hallucinogen: Gamma Goblin (v/a album - Phosphorescent) TIP 08 # *Rise + Shine Featuring Tom Thumb: It Takes Me Higher (12") Techstep STEPS 004 # *Rok / Jonzon: Sequential Polka (12" - Club Berlin) International Deejay Gigolo GIGOLO 03 # File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-11-16 (incomplete) *2) dat_118.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:33:35 *2) 02:42:05 (01:23:47 to 02:35:25) (from 01:59:27 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes